Nightmares and Chocolate Sprinkles
by vballqueen17
Summary: What if Owen wasn't shot at the end of Reset? And what if Martha didn't have a boyfriend? After a few nightmares maybe a cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles is just what the doctor ordered and maybe Owen and Martha might discover a little something more.


******Sooooooo on Torchwood I basically ship a lot of people together and I had just finished watching all the episodes where Martha guest stars and seeing as she's one of my favorite companions I had to take it upon myself to write a fic. Martha/Owen are like my crack ship for this show and I love it no matter what anyone says. BUT I do love me some Tosh/Owen so I will be writing them too, but this otp for me is just too beautiful to pass up. Their flirting in the eps killed me and well, this one is for all those secret Martha/Owen shippers, hoping that I'm not the only one in the world...Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Summary: What if Owen wasn't shot at the end of Reset? And what if Martha didn't have a boyfriend? A fresh cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles may just be what the Doctor ordered, and maybe Owen and Martha will find a little something more. **

**Nightmares and Chocolate Sprinkles**

Martha breathed deeply as she took a step into the Hub. She could hear the sounds of various devices, some she knew and some she couldn't even begin to imagine what they were. There was no one to greet her, no one about the Hub, which didn't surprise her too much seeing that it was currently two in the morning. She was grateful for this because she then would have had to explain why she was currently wandering about the headquarters instead of being in bed like Jack and Owen had order her to. The silence and small space of her hotel room had made her nervous and she wanted to get out and go somewhere were there was some sort of noise, but without drunken men trying to hit on her. So she had settled for the Torchwood headquarters.

The past days events had done more than just drain her physical health, it had re-awaken some not so pleasant nightmares of her past. Every time she closed her eyes visions of the Toclofane along with Mayflies swarmed about her and she'd sit up in the hotel bed breathing heavily. She had changed quickly, grabbing Owen's jacket which he had let her keep for the night, and headed out into town. Martha wrapped Owen's jacket tighter around her body. She could smell his cologne and it brought a smile to her lips. She was going to have a hard time letting it go.

She walked around to where the couch was sitting and was startled to see Owen asleep on it. There were papers everywhere and it occurred to Martha that he must have fallen asleep while reviewing some sort of paper work. Martha quietly walked over to the couch and looked down at the sleeping man. Owen the flirt. Owen the doctor. Owen, the man that had saved her life back in the Pharm. He had told her as he was helping her out that he would _personally _supervise her for bed rest. Once the time had actually come Jack had kicked him out of the hotel room with reassurances that she was in fact okay.

_"Owen," Jack said in a warning tone,"we need to let Martha rest." _

_Owen turned away from Martha, who was sitting on the hotel bed watching both boys with an amused expression._

_ He looked at Jack innocently. "But Jack, I promised the lady I would look after her and I can't do that if I'm away."_

_"I'm sure Martha would love to look at your face all night, but you've got some paper work you have to finish back at the Hub."_

_Owen looked down at Martha who smiled at him. "I'll be okay. I've handled worse before, honestly."_

_Owen sighed, but nodded. He turned away from her bed and headed towards the door. Martha quickly got up and grabbed his jacket that had been sitting on one of the chairs. "Owen! You forgot this!" She said as she handed him the jacket._

_Owen smiled as he pushed it back towards her. "Keep it. Gives me an excuse to come see me tomorrow." He said with a wink. _

_Martha giggled and Jack rolled his eyes as he grabbed Owen by the ear and dragged him out of the room. "We'll see you tomorrow." Jack said with a smile as he closed the door. _

Owen looked rather cute when he was sleeping Martha thought to herself as she watched his chest rise and fall steadily under a few stacks of paper. She bent down to remove the papers from his sleeping form when her foot slipped on one of the stacks that sat on the floor. Martha gasped as she fell right on top of Owen who woke with a start. He blinked a few times before he smiled when he saw the some what exasperated expression on her face.

"If this is a dream don't wake me up." He said.

"I'm really, really sorry." Martha said as she sat up.

Owen sat up next to her and stretched his arms in the air. He looked at his watch and then turned to Martha with a curious expression on his face. "It's two in the morning and you're not in bed like you're suppose to be."

Martha avoided the statement by pointing out that he wasn't in his bed either. Owen began gathering the up the papers that surrounded him.

"Jack thought my flirting back at the hotel should be punished by doing everyones paper work." He said with a roll of his eyes. "And let me tell you if I have to read another paper about that bloody bloke that tried to kill you's pharmacy I'll quit right now and never flirt again."

"You know that's impossible." Martha said with a laugh.

Owen stood up and turned to her. "You're right. Flirting is way too much fun to give up now." He said as he winked.

"Owen." Martha said in a serious tone although she was smiling.

"Don't worry Miss Jones, this doctor isn't going anywhere."

"Good to know." She said as she leaned back on the couch.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting in bed." He said as he cleared the table and put all of papers on his computer desk. "You want to be well rest when you return home to your boyfriend tomorrow." He said sarcastically, but Martha swore she detected a hint of disappointment.

"And who says I have a boyfriend?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Owen peered around his computer while cocking an eyebrow. "Pretty girl like you, come on Martha don't drag me through the mud like that."

Martha laughed. "I'm not lying, Owen. Haven't had the time really, been a bit busy with things and it's hard to hold down a relationship when your partner can't even imagine half the things you've seen."

"I know exactly how you feel. It gets a bit lonely when the only other people in the world who know this stuff are the people I work with." He said as he rejoined her on the couch.

"Well, I'm one more person to add to that list then." Martha said as she placed a hand on his knee.

Owen looked down at it and a small smile came to his lips. He looked back up at her and frowned slightly. "You look tired as hell."

Martha waved her hand as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm fine, really." But as she said this her body was beginning to relax. Before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around Owen's waist and rested her head on his chest. Owen was surprised by this, but he carefully moved so that they were both laying down on the couch. Owen put his arm that was facing the open side of the couch behind his head and the other arm around Martha who was fast asleep. Owen moved a few pieces of loose hair from Martha's face and sighed. Behind his flirtatious manor he had actually been feeling something a bit more for Martha.

Of course the whole team cares about her, but when Owen had stepped into the room where she had been held captive a pain had rose in his chest. Martha had looked so fragile writhing on the table they had her on. Then he had noticed the Reset drug hooked up to an ivy that was in her arm and the panic had started to set it. Owen could feel his heartbeat starting to increase again just thinking about that moment when Martha had flat lined after he had vaporized the bug out of her, but she had lived and her she was now in his arms. Owen closed his eyes quickly falling back asleep.

Martha's fingers gripped what could only have been soft green grass. This confused her because the last thing she could remember was falling asleep in the Hub, in Owen's arms. The sound of screams filled her ears and her eyes shot open. Flying over here head where millions of Toclofane heading towards what Martha knew was the city of London.

"No." Martha whispered to herself as she stood up. She didn't want to turn around because she knew what scene would await her if she did. Martha shut her eyes and buried her face in her hands saying, "This must be a nightmare. Martha wake up!"

The screams in the distance and the sound of the Toclofane grew louder and louder and Martha tried hard to block the sounds out. She didn't want to relive this again like she had months after that fateful year that never was.

"Martha?"

This new voice caught her off guard. She had never heard it before in her nightmares, but she had heard it before in real life. She forced herself to turn around, facing the city that was burning behind the figure of a male that was standing before her.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Martha chocked out. She was trying hard to suppress tears that where starting to fill her eyes.

"I came to find you." He said as he took a step towards her.

"We have to get out of here before the Toclofane notice us. The Doctor said..."

"Who?" Owen asked.

Martha gritted her teeth. She didn't have time to explain anything. They had to get out of there fast, she had a job to do.

"Never mind now, we've gotta go!" She said as she reached out for his hand.

Martha suddenly came to a stop when she saw one of the Toclofane descend down behind Owen.

"Martha, what's wrong?" He said when he saw the fear on her face.

"Owen just run, please, run."

Owen gave her a confused look and turned around to see what she was starring at. The Toclofane came down so it was only a few inches from Owen's face.

"The Master says to destroy the humans and we must do what Master says." It cooed as sharp knives came out of it.

Owen pulled out his gun as he took a few, fast paced steps backwards, away from the creature.

"Run Martha!" Owen yelled as he began shooting it.

"Owen, no!" Martha said as she started for him, but it was too late. The Toclofane had caught Owen and was now tearing him to pieces. Martha screamed as she saw his mangled body fall to the ground.

"You're next." The Toclofane said as it flew towards her.

"Martha! Martha!" Owen said over her terrified screams.

He had woken up when she began thrashing abut on the couch. Martha's eyes blinked open as she took in Owen's form. He was still alive and the Toclofane were no where to be seen. Martha could feel the sobs rising in her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. Owen didn't hesitate and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked as Martha gripped him tightly.

"A-a nightmare, that's all, I'm just being stupid." Martha said, but she couldn't shake the image of the Toclofane destroying Owen out of her head.

"That must have been more than a nightmare, Martha, you're scared to death." He softly stroked her hair and Martha felt herself calming down. She pulled away from him and smiled as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"It just seemed so real, that's all." Martha said.

Owen glared at her. He wasn't buying it. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." She said even though she knew it was a pathetic excuse.

Owen must have thought so too because he suddenly stood up. "Don't give me that bullshit, Martha. I've seen some pretty fucked up things in my time here and if this thing that's giving you nightmares is that bad then it has got to be more than you're letting on to."

Martha looked away as she released a sigh. "You're right. It's just so hard to talk about sometimes."

Owen walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand. "Martha..." He said as he gazed into her eyes seriously.

Suddenly it all came out. Everything that she had buried down deep inside of her came out at once. She told Owen about how Jack, the Doctor and herself had jumped forward to the end of the Universe and met the Professor who was really the Master and how he stole the TARDIS and became Prime Minister, Mr. Saxton. She explained how her family was kidnaped, how he had turned the Doctor old, how Jack had been imprisoned and of her years journey to travel across the world to tell a story. The memories of the islands of Japan burning hurt her, but she kept on going, determined to get to the end of the story where she was captured by the Master and was going to die when she explained what she did which brought the Doctor back and which saved their world. After she had finished she looked at Owen, hoping to think that she wasn't crazy.

"You must be the most wonderful person I've ever met." Owen finally said after a moment of silence.

Martha felt her cheeks burn. "Owen, I just did what I had too."

"Martha, you just told me that you travelled the entire world by yourself to save us all and no one can remember it. That's one hell of a job to do." He said as he scooted close to her. "So was that what your nightmare was about?" He asked softly.

Martha swallowed a lump in her throat. "Not exactly." She then told him about the dream she had. By the end of that she had to release Owen's hand because she had been squeezing it so hard during the retelling.

"Well, that's one way to go." Owen said as an attempt to make her laugh.

Martha glared at him. "It's not funny, Owen. Seeing what those things could do to people, watching them be ripped apart and then seeing you, someone I actually care for..." Martha stopped herself and she could feel her cheeks burning again.

"Right. Well, Miss Jones sounds like you need something to cheer you up. How about a cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles?" He said as he got up.

Martha laughed. "What?"

"Well," he said as he turned to her with an innocent smile on his face, "it's your favorite drink, right?"

"How'd you know?" She asked him suspiciously despite the smile on your face.

"Spoilers, my dear." He said as he held out a hand to her.

Martha accepted the hand and they headed over to the coffee machines. Martha watched Owen with amusement as he stared at the coffee machines.

"Ianto is the one who usually does this so I have no idea how it works." Owen said as he tried to pull down on some levers.

"Oh come on, Owen, you're a doctor, you're smart. You might learn something here."

Owen caught her smirk and he smiled himself, remembering that that was one of the first flirty things she had said to him when she had arrived.

"Yes, Doctor Jones." He said as he saluted her.

He started switching all the machines on and everything seemed to be working perfectly until foam started leaking out of one of the machines. Owen frowned as he walked over to it and tried to turn it off or at least stop making all that foam come out of it. Martha stifled a laugh as another machine started foaming and then another one started leaking what looked like warm cream. Owen was running back and fourth between machines, trying to fix what was happening.

"Here let me help." Martha said as she dove into the fray.

"Martha!" Owen yelled as he slipped on some foam.

Martha turned in time to see him sliding towards her. She reached out to steady him, but her foot slipped on the leaking cream and they fell into the table where the chocolate sprinkles were. As they tried to stand up the foam machine suddenly exploded and Martha and Owen were soon covered in the stuff which made them slip even more. Martha gripped Owen's arm as she went down and her grip was so strong that Owen went down with her. The chocolate sprinkles fell over and coated Martha and Owen who were both laughing hysterically.

"Note to self: Let Ianto make all of the drinks." Owen said as he licked foam off of his lips.

Martha picked off a chocolate sprinkle from Owen's cheek and ate it as she tried not to laugh. She quickly tired to muster up a serious face. "I think you did a brilliant job at making my drink."

Owen laughed. He then leaned forward and wiped some of the foam away from her lips with his thumb. There was a silence between them as Owen gazed at her lips and then up into her eyes which were burning into his. Suddenly, before Owen could help himself, he was kissing her. Martha was surprised for a split second before she closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. Owen deepened the kiss. The sweet taste of foam and chocolate sprinkles tickled his tongue, but he was only hungry for one thing. Owen suddenly pulled back, his cheeks red, as Martha fell forward a little bit, confused as to why he stopped.

"Oh god, Jack is going to kill me. Martha, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just you're so beautiful and your lips, damn, they looked so good and with the foam and-"

"Owen!" Martha yelled, interrupting his explanation. He paused to look at her. Martha was smiling broadly. "The only thing you should be sorry about is stopping." She said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. After they broke apart Owen looked at Martha with a smile on his face.

"Jack's still going to kill me."

"He'll have to go through me first." Martha said with a smirk.

"Miss Jones, I think I like you." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

She put a finger to his lips and smiled. "I believe you have some paper work to finish, Doctor Harper."

Owen rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he stood up. He handed Martha a towel and began cleaning himself off with another one before he walked back over to where the papers were sitting on his desk. He picked up the last paper he had been reading and sat down on the couch.

"So my place then after I'm done?" He asked causally.

"Sounds like a date." Martha said as she sat down opposite of him on the couch.

Both fell silent as Owen began reading. Martha's eyes wandered around the room and she tapped her fingers against Owen's jacket that she was still wearing. A few seconds later Owen flipped the paper down and looked at her.

"Or you know it could wait till tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure Jack won't mind." Martha said quickly.

They both stood and smiled at each other. Owen took her hand and together they walked to the door that led them back out to the entrance of the Hub.

"You must be careful, Martha, many a dangerous things walk about these parts at night. Wouldn't want to be attacked."

"Don't worry, Owen, I'll protect you if they do." Martha said with a playful smile.

Owen returned the smile and they headed off into the night.

**Annnnnnnddddddd that's it! They're adorable, admit it! I just love the way Owen flirts and he's so cute. I had to, I just had to. So thanks for taking a chance on them, hoping the idea of Martha/Owen wasn't too crazy. Hopefully I can write more of them along with some Tosh/Owen as well because, come on, I ship everyone in this show and they are equally as adorable. **

**Thanks again for reading, reviews would be very lovely!**

**Vballqueen17**


End file.
